


Fire in you soul

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry
Summary: Rape/non-con；mob哈利;路人哈





	Fire in you soul

“你一定会喜欢这个的，我知道他也对你这么做过。”

那个梦境里，他似乎在被火灼烧。

异样的热度从皮肤流淌进他的血肉，钻过他身体里每个张开的毛孔，像是丝丝缕缕的闪电，在他柔软而脆弱的体内交织成了一整张电网。当他渴求救赎般地向上拱起身体想要逃离痛苦，他无助的好似一条被甩在沙滩上的脱水的鱼。那些噼啪作响的闪电在他的体内迸裂，火山熔浆般滚烫的热液从白光乍现之处流淌，化为滴滴点点淫靡的白浊，顺着他的腿根向下滴落。

哈利猛地睁开双眼。在深夜，一片漆黑掺杂着死寂的格兰芬多休息室里，他感觉到自己身上似乎压着另一个人的重量。在他从睡梦里苏醒过来恢复意识的同时他就立刻反应过来——有人趁着夜色，在他睡着的时候摸上了他的床。

救世主闭了一下那双闪烁着的绿色眼睛，像是为了确定自己不是在做梦。当他再度睁开眼的时候，睡眠所带来的四肢无力和茫然已经从他的身体上消失，哈利猛地挣动了一下手腕，这时他才发现自己的双手被绑在床头，他压低声音，冷静而愤怒地对自己身上的那个黑影说道：“你是谁？”

那个男人——此刻哈利已经可以确定他是一个男人。他伸出手轻柔地用手指抚摸了哈利的脸颊，当他弯下腰时，他让开的身影让身后的一缕月光照进了哈利的床幔。而那张暴露在月光下的脸让哈利猛地抽了一口气，他差一点没忍住尖叫出声：“天狼星？！”

骑跨在他小腹上的男人在他叫出那个名字的同时露出了一个优雅的笑容。他抚摸着他脸颊的那根手指滑过他的嘴唇，按压着哈利柔软而干燥的下唇：“哈利。”男人用天狼星的声音对他说，同时他用他的脸对他微笑，“没错，哈利。”

哈利吸了一口气。他甩了一下脑袋，天狼星的脸给他带来的短暂失神很快被他摆脱掉。他冷静到用近乎结冰的目光盯着那张沧桑而英俊的脸庞，声音冰冷地说：“不对，你才不是他，你是谁？”

男人的手从他的嘴唇上离开。他的呼吸声沉重得像刮过旷野的粗糙的风。他弯下腰，用双手捧住哈利的脸，在救世主因为震惊而睁大的绿色眼睛的注视下用嘴唇吻上了他的唇。

哈利被迫曲起捆绑在一起的双腿发疯似的挣动着，他在被那个男人吻上的瞬间憎恶地转过头，脑袋在那个男人的手掌里拼命地左右转动，想要摆脱那双印在他嘴唇上的唇。男人的呼吸里带着轻微的烟味，像是烟草被明火炙烤后的味道，还有一点儿隐约的火焰威士忌的火辣气息，和天狼星极度相似的气味，在他贴近他的一瞬间他就闻得出来。

痛苦令他冷静的表情龟裂。哈利紧闭着双眼，他被一个无形的咒语捆的结结实实，留给他整个人能够挣扎的空间实在是不多。他在男人身体压制的控制下左支右绌，然而直到他被捏着下颌强迫张开嘴唇，他也没有摆脱束缚咒语的禁锢。

“你是从哪来的？”在被强迫亲吻的间隙，哈利粗喘着，用模糊的声音问道。他的双手被束缚在头顶的床头上，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，在一个呼吸的间隙，那个男人将一只手伸进了他的睡衣里。男孩单薄的上衣扣子被轻易挑开，他苍白的胸膛暴露在床帐中逐渐湿热升温的空气里，“你从哪里拿到了他的头发？你为什么复方汤剂成他的样子？”

“这得问你了，哈利。”男人哑声地说。他的手笼住哈利平坦的胸口，像是揉搓女人的乳房似的揉捏着他胸口的软肉，拇指摩挲乳尖，将两粒敏感的红豆很快撩拨的充血硬挺。“我变成了你那个逃犯教父的样子，因为这最容易干到你，最容易让你放下防备。你早都被他给干烂了，不是吗，无暇的救世主？”

哈利感觉到愤怒的云雨正在他的胸口凝结成形。不但是为那个男人正在强暴猥亵他的行为，更为他口中对自己的教父，天狼星·布莱克的污蔑。但是愤怒只能令他的身体颤抖，那个他不认识的陌生男人对于如何束缚他人的行动似乎很有一套把戏可以施展。从刚刚他醒来起他就没有一刻终止过自己的挣扎，然而已经过了这么久，他身上的咒语没有一点儿松动。

哈利转过头去寻找自己睡前放在了床边的魔杖。然而不出意料，他看到摆着魔杖的位置已经不翼而飞。那个男人注意到了他的动作，他低下头，一边用手推开哈利的紧闭着的大腿，一边哂笑着压在他的耳边说：“我是不会犯那种低级错误的，哈利。”

“别学着他的声音对我说话！”

哈利狂怒地整个人都向上弹动了一下。他被解开的上衣向两侧滑开，暴露出更多的细瘦而有力的身体，滑腻的白皙皮肤，和流畅的肌肉线条。男人一边轻笑着揉捏他的乳房，一边将手垫进他的臀下，柔声地说道：“你现在最好闭上眼睛，想象等一会儿是他来干你。这样或许你会少受点罪也不一定。”

“你还没回答我刚刚的问题，”哈利粗喘着回答道，他绿色的眼睛在夜色中闪闪发亮，像是完全被怒火点燃：“你从哪儿弄来了他的头发？！”

“那么担心你教父的安危？哈利？”男人用天狼星的脸露出一个得意的微笑：“多么合格的教子，在即将被自己名义上的父亲强奸的时候却担心他被其他人伤害。比起来他可就不是那么称职的教父了，对不对？可没有一个教父会把他的教子干成自己的母狗的。”

“如果你不停止诋毁他，”哈利喘息着威胁道：“等我能动的时候，我一定杀了你。”

男人的笑容变淡了，但是仍然没有完全消失。那个扭曲的，淡淡的微笑留在天狼星的脸上，在哈利看清楚他的表情变成了什么样以前，他被绑在床头悬空的双手猛地抓紧，微微张开的嘴里忽然发出了一声痛苦的呻吟——那个男人毫无怜悯地将他的双腿解放，同一时刻，他用一只手握着他的膝盖猛地将他的腿弯曲着压向小腹，被迫张开的左腿肌肉被拉抻到极致，即使是对于身体敏捷矫健的追球手来说，这忽然出现的姿势变化也伤害到了他的肌腱。

“这不是诋毁。我知道你的教父——那个肮脏下流的逃犯一定干过你，”男人声音轻柔地说。他用一只手就将哈利纤细的大腿压在小腹上，被他掌控在另一只手掌里的臀肉正在挣扎似的扭动着，像是无助可怜地祈求着逃脱。

在这样的动作下，隐藏在他股间那条细窄的缝隙被完全暴露出来。哈利感觉到那片从未被任何人——包括他自己注视过的皮肤在男人灼热的目光下有些发烫。他后穴的肌肉在不自然的抽搐着，当男人用一根手指抵住了他环状肌肉的入口，他惊恐地再度挣扎起来。

“不要！”哈利惊叫着说。在他发出声音的同时，那根手指已经突破了肌肉的屏障插入了他的洞穴，男孩的尾音化作一声陡然降低的喘息。

“好紧，我的救世主。”男人低下头用带着笑意的声音在他耳边说。他灼热的呼吸流淌在哈利的耳畔，贴过来时属于天狼星脸上的粗硬的胡茬贴着他的柔软的肌肤。哈利屈辱地闭上双眼，他扬起脖颈咬紧嘴唇，然而下一刻，男人又插进了第二根手指。

第二根手指紧贴着第一根突破他纯洁的屏障。当两根细长的硬物开始在他的体内摩挲勾动的时候，哈利感觉到后穴被一种即将撑裂的饱胀感所占据了。他死死地咬着牙，感觉到自己的眼眶发烫，似乎有什么柔软而脆弱的东西正在顺着他的眼角流淌，他不愿意承认那种东西的存在。

男人的手指在后穴里简单地探索了几下，哈利的肉穴咬的很紧，像是从来没有被人开扩过一样死死地缠裹着入侵者的手指，当他撤出手，男孩紧攥起来的拳头收紧又放开，他死咬着牙，额头上已经开始渗出冷汗。这样的疼痛对于哈利来说并非真正到令他无法忍受的地步，然而其中所附加的屈辱感却很难忽视。当他感觉到自己的双眼都已经被冷汗眯住的时候，哈利的身体忽然一僵。他感觉到他被手指插弄的微微张开的后穴口抵上了顶端炙热而粗大的东西。

“看到了吗，哈利·波特？”男人带着恶意的声音说道，他将哈利的大腿握住抬起，强迫他圈住自己的腰，身体不断下压，将自己阴茎的顶端缓慢地推过哈利紧致的穴口。那初次人事的狭窄肉穴在被强迫着打开侵犯的同时几乎发出了被撕裂的声响，与此同时，他的主人喉咙里也溢出了脆弱的悲泣声。

哈利哽咽着，身体因为疼痛和屈辱剧烈的颤抖。而那个骑跨着他的男人将他的大腿更深地朝他小腹的方向下压，将含吮着他阴茎的后穴尽可能地暴露在哈利的眼前，让他看到那被粗壮的性器撑弄到变形的肉洞里有一丝血线顺着他的腿根滑落：“看到了吗？”男人耐心地重复问道，他的声音里几乎带上了一点儿笑意：“你居然像个处女一样流血了。难不成他还没有干过你？”

“别提他，”哈利仰起脖颈，他的喘息和呻吟里带了啜泣的鼻音。男人的手放在了他的小腹上，与此同时，他感觉到他在他的体内进入的更深了。他屈辱的带着哭腔，在不断被侵犯的进攻里呜咽着说道：“你不是他，你不配提他！”

“布莱克知不知道你一直在像个处女一样为他守贞？”

男人像是没有听见他的抗拒一样继续追问着他。因为疼痛，哈利紧绷着的两条双腿上的力气泄了下来。他的腿根剧烈的颤抖着，在一次次被男人入侵着的节奏里不停地被撑的更开。他发出痛苦的喘息声，咬紧嘴唇竭力忍耐着呻吟，整个人却被正在操弄着他的男人的节奏撞的乱晃，上身不停地摇摆着，解的纽扣大开的上衣露出他挺立在空气里的艳红的乳头。

男人的冲撞每一次都很有技巧，他逐渐操开那具紧致肉体内更深处的肉壁，换来哈利无法忍耐的疼痛下的啜泣和呻吟声。那紧致的一开始被操出一点血的肉穴里也被一次次的冲撞逐渐操松，直到开始在深处拍打出淫靡的水响。

哈利难耐地低声抽泣，然而即使在身体深处被撞弄的水声乱响，他萎靡的阴茎仍然因为痛苦和屈辱没有挺立起来。他像是被男人抓住了压在身下的紧致肉洞一样被拿来不停地套弄自己的阴茎。越来越多的汗水顺着他流畅而紧绷的纤瘦肌肉流淌，在他白腻的肌肤上闪闪发光。

男人加快了抽送的速度。他双手按在哈利的小腹上，囊袋撞击着他紧绷绷的臀肉，每一次都像是要将他彻底操烂似的疯狂地捣弄着救世主肉穴的深处。哈利因为疼痛忍不住嘶鸣出声。

在他的痛嘶声里，男人压下身体，天狼星的脸紧贴着他的脸，哈利绿色的双眼里盈满泪水，他几乎看着那张近在咫尺的熟悉面容茫然了：“天狼星……”他在叫出那个名字的一瞬间又死死地咬住了自己的嘴唇，仿佛在这种情况下叫出他的姓名是一种对他的侮辱似的。

“不求回报的爱啊，救世主。”男人沙哑地他的耳侧轻笑着，用一种下流的方式将舌头插进他的耳洞，模仿着身下性交的动作抽插：“布莱克知道你有这么爱他吗？在被强奸的时候这么尽力的维护他的名誉？你知道这样做只是种自欺欺人的虚伪吗，波特？”

他紧贴在他身上，亲吻哈利紧绷着，一言不发的颤抖的嘴唇，“你那么爱他，”他低笑着，带着种得意的窃喜，“他大概也爱惨了你。你们俩恐怕在你们的朋友眼里都已经是被人羡慕的一对，但是谁也不知道你的贞洁其实是被我夺走的，哈利·波特。”

他在最后的关头加快了冲刺的频率，在哈利加重的喘息和啜泣声里，那个男人紧紧抓住他的腰，伴随着一声低吼，将他温热的种子尽数射进了男孩紧缩着抗拒的湿热的身体里。

……

天光大破时，他因为照在眼皮上的一层薄纱似的日光翻了个身。然而这下动作却让他沉重的身体直接从床上摔了下来。哈利猛地睁开双眼，他看到自己躺在地上，睡衣凌乱，脑袋枕着被自己压在身下的床幔。

“哈利，你做噩梦了？”

一个遥远的声音好像来自几千公里外，即使他明明知道罗恩就在房间里。哈利感觉自己的脑子里仿佛有成千上万只苍蝇正在嗡嗡地盘旋，吵得他整个脑子都快要炸裂。

而床幔之外的罗恩不知道哈利的痛苦。宿舍里不停传来男孩们走动的，交谈的声音。罗恩站在他的桌前，将什么东西放在了他的桌子上：“伤风给你寄信了。”他说道，“早上的饼干我已经喂过海德薇了，你待会儿起来的时候记得将信收好。”

过了几分钟，或许是他们都有早课，随着宿舍门不断打开又关上的声音，宿舍里渐渐变得安静下来。哈利仰起头看着自己床幔深红色的顶端，当他逐渐平静下来，判断昨晚在他脑海里发生的那些可怕的事情真的可能只是一个梦的时候，他解脱般地出了一口气。

虽然不知为何，他感觉自己的身体仍然酸痛，像是做了一晚噩梦的后遗症。哈利决定今天早上的魔法史他可以直接逃掉。而且罗恩刚刚告诉他西里斯来了信，或许他可以再在床上睡一会儿，等他醒来的时候再去回信。去问问天狼星，最近是不是因为他精神压力太大，所以才会做一些稀奇古怪的梦。

然而当他翻身时，哈利僵住了。

他清晰地感觉到，有一缕湿热的血丝混杂着白色浊液顺着他的腿根滑落。

END


End file.
